hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Girls
Heavy Girls is a book by Melanie Harar. Background get outta my face About shoo you ugly butt Plot Bertha wakes up one morning and sees the awful weather outside and sighs, feeling as depressed as the weather is. As she goes down the stairs, she doesn't understand why she can hear voices from the kicthen. She grabs a baseball bat and rushes down to attack the intruder. But the scene she discovers in front of her is a truly awful one. Her mother is first kissing Audrey's single father. Bertha freezes up and goes stiff for a moment, until she suddenly lets out a sob. They end the first kiss and look over to find an unfrozen but still stiff Bertha, who is glaring at them. Before they can say anything, Bertha has a surge of rage go through her. She releases a growl and an angry scream before rushing up to her bedroom. She gets ready for school and storms past her mother, accidently knocking her over due to the size that she is, but the effect is still the same. As Bertha arrives at school, she is in a hideous mood. She keeps constantly knocking people down accidently and despite feeling bad, she doesn't help them up. Alyssa notices this and asks herwhat is wrong, giving her a smile. However this upsets Bertha more and she simply ignores her. The school soon realise that there is a new fat girl coming to the school. She enters the class and gives them all a grin and a wave, introducing herself as Blakely. At this point the new Audrey, a doe named Katie, laughs and says that she's even fatter than Bertha, who is still feeling depressed. Blakely, however, is extremely raged and runs up to Katie, grabbing her head and hits it off her desk a few times. Katie attempts to make another comment but is now injured and is feeling slightly dizzing. The new fat girl smiles happily and tells the shocked teacher that the class may now start. At lunch the same day, Blakely goes up to Alyssa and Bertha's table and sits down, letting them know they are now a group of friends. Alyssa happily accepts and shakes her hand, but Bertha simply nods and is unresponsive. This angers Blakely but she doesn't say anything. After school, Bertha goes home and her mother tells her that they must talk. This causes a very much raged reaction and refuses, but her mother simply grabs her large wrist and takes her into the kitchen where she explains that she and Audrey's dad are now in a relationship and love each other. Bertha is sickened by this and comments that she will be sick if this speech continues. However, her mother ignores this threat and keeps going with it. But to her surprise, Bertha passes out when she mentions possible marriage. She tries to take Bertha upstairs but she discovers she can't move her. After two weeks, Bertha is now back to normal and is happily playing tig with Alyssa in the park. However, things go wrong when Katie and Audrey's two former friends, Lucy and Alexandra, see them and come up to them. Katie smirks and taunts Bertha due to her weight, causing the fat girl to cry. Once Bertha has started crying, Katie enjoys this and continues to taunt her some more. Alyssa sits on her swing with huge eyes feeling helpless. She tries to support Bertha but the other two girls grab her arms and hold her back as Katie goes up to Bertha and slaps her aggressively. Bertha is shocked by this and Alyssa is attempting to free herself while also feeling horrified. Katie simply smiles at Bertha and tells her that she clearly knows what her place in this world is. She walks off and the girls let Alyssa go and follow after her. Alyssa comforts the sobbing Bertha. The next day, Blakely finds out about the day before and goes into a full rage. She starts ranting and when she sees Katie going into the girls bathrooms, she stalks her. She goes in and finds it empty besides from Katie, who sees her and giggles, making comments about her fatness. Blakely has had enough standing around and walks up to Katie calmly before she grabs her neck and shoves her up against the wall, threatening her and telling her to leave the senstive fat girl alone. She releases Katie and she runs out now in tears and terrified of the beast. Bertha is on a walk one day when she meets a male who is the same age as her and they instantly bond. She stays and has a quick chat with him before leaving and going home. She finds Audrey's dad at the house watching television and is upset, ignoring her mother and locking herself in her room. The book moves on to a month later where Bertha is now in a relationship with the male she met, who is named Jerry, and has had no further problems with Katie. The group of heavy girls soon find out that there is new twin students and realise that one of them is also slightly fat. They let her into the group and she lets them know her name is Hailey. Her stunning and skinny twin sister, Briella, also becomes friends with them and together they all despise Katie and her followers. Bertha is now leading a happy life and she believes that things finally might be perfect.